Appointment With Samirah
by silver ruffian
Summary: This is a canon SPN/Black Horse AU Xover. Yep, I'm re-doing Appointment in Samarah, Black Horse style. When Canon Dean becomes Death for a Day in exchange for Sam's lost soul, he discovers that he needs an Apocahorse, of course, of course. NOW COMPLETE
1. A Horse Is A Horse

_**Summary: **_This is a canon SPN/Black Horse AU Xover. Yep, I'm re-doing _Appointment in Samarah_, Black Horse style. When Canon Dean becomes Death for a Day in exchange for Sam's lost soul, he discovers that he needs an Apocahorse, of course, of course. Part 1 of 2.

_**Warnings:**_ Possible minor spoilers for _Appointment in Samarah_. Spoilers for _Black Horse_? None. Hey, Good's gonna triumph over Evil in that 'verse. That's how I roll.

_**Warning#2: **_Rough language ahead. Dean cusses. A lot. Cover your ears, young'uns.

_**And a shout out to: **_Heartless_BytchhakaHelenBach1 for coining the name "OneDayDean."

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Supernatural. This is for entertainment only, and not for profit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 1 - A Horse Is A Horse...<em>**

Our lives are weird.

Well, duh. Sam told me that one time, back when when we were hunting that zombie chick at that college. We didn't know weird back then. We only _thought_ we did. Sam died in Cold Oak, and I made the crossroads deal to bring him back. I had one good year, and then I died and went to hell.

I came back. Can't say I got better, 'cause I didn't.

Yeah, we thought we knew weird, but we didn't. One year ago Sam sacrificed himself. He caged Lucifer inside his own body and willingly fell into the pit with Michael. Sam's back now, and you'd think I'd be happy about that, but I'm not.

My little brother came back minus one thing: his soul.

I'm standing here staring at Death's ring, and the slick, heavy feel of the thing makes my skin crawl. All I have to do is slip it on, become Death for a day, and Death will get Sam's soul out of the pit.

Those dicks Lucifer and Michael are hatebanging on it right now.

Sam doesn't give a fuck about anything or anybody anymore, including me. He told me so.

That's not gonna fly.

He's at Bobby's place until I get back from this, and I can't shake the feeling that Sam's up to something. I can see it in his eyes. Never thought I'd ever say this, but I hate leaving him alone with Bobby. Push come to shove, if stupid breaks out, I'm pretty sure that Bobby can get the drop on Sam, put him in the panic room until I get back.

If Sam doesn't get Bobby first.

Damn, I can't wait for this to be over with.

I've done some stupid things in my life, y'know? On a scale of one to ten, I usually average about a seven, maybe eight. This isn't any different. I have to get Sam back, and I mean _all _of him back. Death says he can put up a wall, keep Sammy from remembering what happened.

Keep him from going insane.

Listen to me, huh? There was a time when I'd gank a fugly just as soon as look at 'em. No questions, no hesitation. Now I'm listening to them, making deals with the damn things. Weird doesn't even cover this. I figure this day is gonna bury the needle on the Winchester Weird-O-Meter for all time.

Well, hell with it. I don't need to think about this anymore. I slip the ring on.

Bobby's yard disappears in a flash of white light.

* * *

><p>Next thing I know I'm standing on a street somewhere, no different from any other Bumfuck Nowhere town I've ever been in. People walk by me on the sidewalk and they don't even blink. I don't think they can see me.<p>

Like I said, weird.

And then I hear this voice behind me.

"He doesn't have a horse."

Female. Low and husky, like Kathleen Turner in _Body Heat._ Damn, she was really hot in that movie. I grin to myself, 'cause a chick with a voice like that has to be one hot babe.

"No, he doesn't have a horse." Huh. Male. I can hear the smirk in that voice.

Maybe I'm still dazed from the whiteout. Takes me a moment to recognize that voice, and when I finally do the hair at the back of my neck stands on end.

_Oh, shit. _

I turn around real slow, and as I do I slip my right hand under my back waistband. Instead of a chromed gun butt I grip nothing but empty air, and that's when I remember that I left my Colt 1911 at home.

Death for a Day wouldn't need any weapons, right?

A few feet away stands the biggest, blackest horse I 've ever seen. Looks like the damn Black Stallion, but the eyes are copper, like new pennies.

The dude standing next to the horse rolls his eyes when he sees me reach for nothing but air.

He looks just like me.

_Sonofabitch. _I am_ so_ screwed. Why do these friggin' shapeshifters always have a hard on for the way I look?

I take a real good look at the bastard, and that's when I realize 'shifter boy doesn't look exactly like me. He's got these thin scars around his right eye, and his right hand is glowing like some damn firefly. Other than that, he's me. He's even got my brown leather jacket on with the collar flipped up the way I like it. Denim overshirt, black tee, faded jeans and work boots.

I blink, and that's when I see something fugly. His clothes change.

Everything goes midnight black. Reminds me of that get-up Keanu Reeves wore in _The Matrix_. My brown leather jacket morphs into this long black hooded leather coat. What the hell?

Black leather turns back to brown leather and faded blue jeans in an eyeblink. I open my mouth to say something, anything -

And then the horse's lips move and Kathleen Turner's voice comes out: "How can he be a Horseman if he doesn't have a horse?"

_Sonofabitch._

My mind goes blank.

The 'shifter smirks at me like he knows exactly what I'm thinking. "Samirah, he's only doing this for one day."

"One day!" The horse's ears go straight up. "That's ridiculous! Whose idea was that? We've done this for hundreds of years. He doesn't even have a horse!"

"Speaking of which, Princess," the double drawls, "I wish you'd stop trampling every classic white Cadillac you see."

The horse shakes her head no. "Can't promise that." A red Camry passes by on the street. The black horse lowers her head, tracks it with her eyes like a cat staring at a mouse. She stares at the car until it goes out of sight and then she swings that big black head in my direction.

I feel like backing up when she walks towards me. For a moment we stand there nose to nose, and then she tosses her head and snorts as she walks around me. No way in hell I'm gonna turn my back on her, so I turn around in a complete circle. I make sure we stay face to face. She's even bigger up close.

"What the hell you staring at?" I growl at her. "I don't have to explain myself to Mr. Ed wanna-bes."

The horse twitches her ears at me. "Not the first time I ever heard _that_, Wil-bur."

She flicks that long tail of hers at me as she heads back to the other one. "I like him! Can we keep him?"

I don't fuckin' believe this...

"Keep him?" 'shifter boy stares at me and scowls. I scowl right back. "Hell no."

"Aw, why not? We'd have a matched set. He seems sad."

"_Hey! Damn it, I'm right here!"_ They don't even turn around when I yell out.

"He's grumpy too," she says. "He needs a horse."

Okay, I've had enough. If I'm gonna get my ass kicked I'm going down swinging. I walk up to NotMe and Flicka and I stare at his scars and his right hand.

"Dude, what the hell happened to _you_?"

"You don't have a need to know, Junior."

"Junior? _Junior_?"

"You heard me." He looks me up and down and sneers. "OneDayDean."

"Neo wannabe."

"Cute," he says, and I can tell what I said pissed him off. "You think that one up all by yourself, did you? Don't hurt yourself."

"Gaelen." The horse stretches her neck out and nuzzles jackass on the top of his head. "I think I'll stay with him for the day."

Huh?

The dude in black looks shocked. "What? Samirah, you can't _do _that!"

"Yeah, I can. He needs a horse."

"Let him get his own horse!" Gay-boy gives me another dirty look. "You're _my_ horse and I don't wanna share!" Dude sounds like he's four.

"It's just for one day. You said so yourself."

"Quit using my own words against me, y'hear me?"

"Well, you said so."

It 's my turn to smirk now. It's kinda fun watching them fuss back and forth at each other.

"Dean, what are you doing over here?" Tessa says.

Damn it! I play it off, but I still jump when I realize she's standing next to me. This fade in crap is hard to get used to...

Tessa looks pissed. "Um, I put the ring on. I'm supposed to -"

She looks at me and shakes her head. "Not you. _Him_."

NotMe grins at her. I guess he thinks that's 'posed to charm her or something. "Hi, Tessa. You look good no matter what 'verse you're in."

"Don't change the subject." Tessa rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Good. She's not going for it.

"What are you doing over here, Dean?"

_Wait a minute. _Second time she's called him _Dean_. _He's-? _What the_ hell_?

"Did God ever come back from vacation in your neck of the woods?" Tessa says coolly, like she already knows the answer to that one. I don't know what the hell she's talking about.

"Uh, no."

Tessa quirks an eyebrow at NotMe.

"So what are you trying to say?" Dude sounds really lame.

"I'm not trying to _say_ anything. Aren't you still on the clock then?"

"Well, yeahh. Uh, we just had to come over and see this."

"Uh huh. Yeah. Sure you did."

"Anyway, it's covered." Shifter boy spreads his arms wide as he gives her this cheesy grin. "Everything's fine."

"Sure it is." Tessa glances at me and shrugs. "What?"

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"Who? He's you."

"M-Me?"

"From an alternate universe. Dean Winchester, hunter, meet Dean Winchester, Horseman. He's Death. He's also known as Gaelen." Her expression softens a little when she looks at the black horse. "That's Samirah."

"Wait a damn minute. I'm not the only one?"

Tessa nods.

"How many more?"

"Believe me, kiddo, you really don't wanna know." She sighs deeply. "I've seen so many variations of you I've lost count."

Huh.

I jerk my thumb at the other jerk. "_He's _a Horseman?"

"Yes, Dean." Tessa's talking to me like I'm four. I don't like that. "He's you in a different life."

NotMe snorts. His denim and leather shifts to those black clothes I saw before. "Well, duh. _I'm _the original. _He's _just a copy. "

The black horse nods solemnly. "OneDayDean needs a horse. I think I'll stick around."

NotMe definitely doesn't like that. He stares at her like he can't believe what he's hearing. "What? No, he doesn't!"

"It's only for one day," the horse says calmly, like that doesn't really mean anything.

"That's one day too long!"

We eyeball each other really hard now. My right hand curls up into a fist, and so does his. Hmph. I don't know what in the hell he thinks he can do with that glowy thing. Looks like a bad special effect in one'a those dumb movies on the SyFy channel.

"He's not a Horseman. Never was, never could be one." NotMe snorts. "He comes over here with that stupid ass ring that looks like he got it out of a freakin' Cracker Jack box or something. Does he have a horse, did he bring one with him? Heck no." He leans forward and we're nose to nose now. I'm not backing down and neither is he. "He doesn't _need_ a horse."

"I don't _want _your damn horse."

Oh yeah, I can see by that hard look in his eyes what I said really pisses him off.

"Watch your mouth, boy."

"Boy? Who you callin' boy...Grandpa?"

"She's not a damn horse, and yeah, you do want her. She's better than anything you ever had, OneDay," NotMe snarls.

The black horse pricks her ears. "They're fighting over me. That's so sweet."

Tessa shakes her head. "Oh, please. Dial the testosterone down, boys." She looks around at him, at me, and the horse. I don't like the smile on her face. "He doesn't need a horse? I think he does. That's a _wonderful_ idea."

The black horse nods her head up and down again. "I think so too."

It doesn't hit me until later that we both blurt out "You-you what?" at the same damn time.

"There's really no rule against this." Tessa smirks as she looks at us. "And I do like the classics." She nods at me. "Dean -"

NotMe bitchfaces at her. I'm not impressed.

Neither is Tessa. "Well, OneDayDean -"

"Hey!"

"He _is _supposed to be a Horseman. I don't see how Samirah staying could break any rules."

NotMe sighs. "You're just doing this to get back at me, aren't you?'

"Yep." Tessa says smugly. That smile of hers is sharp enough to cut.

"Okay. All right. One day, you hear me? Just one day..." Horse boy turns and gives me a dirty look. "Keep her away from old green station wagons, classic red mustangs, black Escalades, and '59 white Cadillac Eldorados."

"Why?"

I don't like the smile on his face either. "You'll find out." He glares at the horse again. "One day. I'll meet you back here when the time's up."

The horse nods at him. "Okay."

The air behind NotMe lights up, bright copper light. It's so bright I have to shield my eyes with my hand. When I can see again my heart and stomach drop into my boots.

Another horse. A big spotted critter, this time. But the rider...damn...

The rider looks just like my brother, Sam.

This dude isn't my brother. Mine is back at Bobby's place, mine doesn't give a damn about anything, or anyone, not even me.

This Sam, he's got a soul.

I can see it in his eyes.

His clothes shift, from that blue and white plaid shirt, jeans and work boots, to copper armor, Huh. I think I saw that same rig in _Gladiator. _

I blink and he's dressed normal again.

Second thing is, this Sam's sitting that spotted horse like he was born to ride. My Sam doesn't like horses. Never did.

He looks at me and his mouth drops open. "Uh, Dean? Who's _that_?"

"OneDayDean," Gay-boy (or whatever his name is) grits out as he turns and walks back. "He needs a horse."

"He needs a..._what_?"

"You heard me."

The spotted horse has one copper eye and one blue eye. His ears go up when he sees the black horse standing behind me. "Mother?"

She stretches out her neck towards them, makes this soft horsey sound I don't recognize. "It's all right. It's only for one day."

"It's okay, Nahele." NotMe strokes the big spotted critter on the neck. "She's coming back." He turns and gives me another dirty look. "Damn well_ better _come back."

"Dean, why'd Samirah ditch you?"

"Shut it, Sam."

"Why'd you call _me_? You could've come back by yourself."

NotMe growls at him.

Sam the second sticks out his hand. Horse boy glares at it before he takes it and swings up into the saddle. He doesn't like riding like that. I get it. In every western I've ever seen, that's the girl's spot.

The other Sam frowns as he looks at me, then he turns halfway around and smirks. "Dean, you lost your horse? How could you lose your horse?" He grins like he's really enjoying this.

The more things change, the more they stay the same.

That bright copper light flares up again behind them. NotMe scowls as he puts his arms around his Sam's waist. "Shut upppp..."

The spotted horse turns around and walks right into the lightshow.

When it fades out again they're gone.

_Damn._

Tessa turns to me and nods. "Time to go to work, so suck it up, Winchester. You've got your very own apocahorse now."

"M-My very own apoca-what?"

The black horse nods, then stares at me like a kid watching Saturday morning cartoons. "Welcome to the party, Wil-bur."

_Oh, crap._

_To be concluded next week._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** The "old green station wagons, classic red mustangs, black Escalades, and '59 white Cadillac Eldorados" that Gaelen/Dean warns canonDean to keep Samirah away from are cars that belong to the canon (Horseless) Horsemen.

Or any cars like those that Samirah sees on the streets.


	2. 6 points on the WeirdOMeter

_**Appointment With Samirah**_

**_A/N:_** Just so you know, I'm having computer problems at home, and limited access at work. Hope to get everything resolved by next week. Oh, and did I say this one was only two parts? Okay. Three. I blame my muse. This is part 2. And since this is an AU, Death's ring has a different effect on Dean.

_**Spoilers for: **_Good God, Y'All

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Supernatural. This is for entertainment only, and not for profit. While I did create Samirah, like any good Apocamare she pays me absolutely no mind and comes and goes as she pleases.

* * *

><p><em><strong>pa<strong>__**rt 2 – 6 points on the Weird-O-Meter**_

Okay, this is definitely _not_ what I expected.

Not. At. All.

"I don't need you here," I growl at the black horse. "You can go home to your boyfriend."

She flicks her ears at me. "He's not my boyfriend."

Tessa tugs on my arm, turns me around and we start walking in the opposite direction. "Come on, we're burning daylight here."

Death's ring on my finger gets awfully damn heavy all of a sudden.

The situation I'm in hits me. I mean, it_ finally _hits me. I'm Death For A Day. I'm walking alongside the same reaper chick who tried to get me years ago. I hear the clip clop of metal horseshoes against concrete, and I glance over at the black horse.

She's walking slightly behind us. She moves so smooth, so fast, it looks like she's dancing. Her ears twitch back and forth. She keeps swinging her head and neck in my direction. I don't know what the hell that means.

Huh. I started out as a Horseman without a horse, but now I've got one.

And she's not even from around here.

People walk by us on the sidewalk, cars pass by on the street, and nobody notices a damned thing. We're just out for a stroll. Nothing to see here. Gonna reap some humans, have a few laughs. What the hell.

Yeah, the needle on the Winchester Weird-O-Meter is probably at a six right about now and holding steady. Got nowhere to go but up on this one.

"Tessa?"

"What?"

"Did they name the horse after my brother? I mean, I know Sammy's a big girl and all, but still…"

"Who? Samirah? No."

The horse snorts laughter behind us. I ignore her freaky ass.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Dean."

"That other me, that Gay-boy-"

Tessa quirks an eyebrow at me. "You mean Gaelen."

"Yeah. Him. What's the deal with his hand?" I look down at my own right hand and make a fist. "And those scars around his eye?"

"Oh,_ that_. Samuel Colt's special gun blew up in his hand. It's part of him now. He took the power into his skin."

Ouch. Feels like there's something stuck in my right eye all of a sudden.

"I thought you said he was a Horseman, not a hunter?"

She shrugs. "Well, he was a Horseman in the beginning, but he was a hunter too, for a while. He had your life, Dean. Your family. He was just like you before Samirah found him again."

"Again? She left him the first time?"

"No, he did. Way back when." She glances behind us and her lips curve upward into a smile. She likes the damn horse.

Damned if I know why.

All right then. Time to get some intel on this critter, straight from the horse's mouth.

I fall back just enough until I'm walking next to the horse. She's even blacker up close, kind of blue black, way blacker than my girl after I give her a good wash and wax job. I see the way her muscles move underneath her coat, and my fingers start tingling, like I really wanna touch her. Man, how crazy is that?

I scowl at her instead. "Aren't you supposed to be white or something? I thought Death rode a pale horse."

She nods. "One did."

"So in your world there's more than one Death?"

"There were many. But Gaelen and I are the only ones who left and came back."

I still can't get over the sound of Kathleen Turner's voice coming out of a horse. Damn.

"Okay, so, how many people have you killed?"

"Millions. I remember their names. All of them."

"You-_what_?"

"Millions. Men, women, children. Young and old. Whole cities and towns. Whole countries."

She's so damn casual about it you'd think we were talking about the weather instead of people's lives. That pisses me off so much my right hand curls up into a fist. Well, duh. What the hell else did I expect, huh? She's fugly, right down to the core. "How the hell could you...do you enjoy killing people?"

Her eyes widen, like _I'm_ the crazy one. "Enjoy it? No."

"I don't believe you." I'm growling now. "Millions of people. _Millions?_ Do you know how sick that sounds?"

Something weird fills the air between us. Feels like static electricity. I glance down at her feet, and sparks fly every time her hooves touch the pavement.

Shit. Maybe grilling her like that wasn't such a damn good idea.

"It's our job. It's what we were created for." We walk along in silence for another minute. "Gaelen and I were created as a pair. All Horsemen are." She looks around at the cars on the street and snorts. "At least, all true Horsemen are. Flesh to flesh, not these metal things."

She looks at me and her ears flatten back against her head. The sky directly overhead darkens. There wasn't a cloud in the sky before.

"We brought them peace. It's the way things were."

All of this fugly crap is pissing me off. "All things being equal, if I got half the chance, I'd hunt your ass down, show you what peace is really like. That goes for your boy too."

"You could try."

"Yeah, well, I would."

"There's more to us than blood and screaming. Times change, and so do we. We're sitting on babies now." She tosses her head, flicks that tail at me. She's got smooth moves, I'll give her that. She breaks into a trot and moves right past Tessa.

_Sitting on babies? _I stop short. _What the hell?_

Tessa frowns at me. "All right. What'd you say to her?"

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did. What. Did. You. Say to her?" Tessa looks like she wants to bite me. And not in a good way, either.

"I just...I just asked her how many people she and Horse-boy have killed."

"You did WHAT? Why would you even ask her _that_?"

"Well…" Now I remember that Tessa's a damn reaper, for cripes' sake.

Awkward.

Time to change the subject. "Uh…what's this about sitting on babies?"

Tessa glances down the street. "Oh. She means babysitting."

"What?"

"God went on vacation and left her and Gaelen and the Horsemen in charge of Creation over there."

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me."

Tessa quirks her eyebrow at me. "You know what? You pretend there's so much difference between the two of you."

"Well, yeah, there is-"

"No, dummy, there _isn't_. Gaelen said the exact same thing you just did when he got the news."

"Oh."

Tessa puts her hands on her hips. That leather jacket and those tight jeans look real good on her. I appreciate the view, but she's pissed at me. "Do you think I'm evil, Dean?"

"What?"

"Well, do you?"

"Of course not! I...um...you...uh...you're part of the circle of life..." The look she gives me is sharp. I might as well fess up, because even I don't believe the lame answer I just gave. "Well, yeah...uh, a little."

Tessa growls at me, and then jabs me twice in the chest with her finger. "Wrong. Wrong!"

"Okay, okay!" I rub my chest. Not gonna bawl like a bitch, but that really hurts. "I get it."

"No, you don't. I have a job to do, and I do it, quickly, efficiently. I remember the names of everyone I've ever reaped, not because I enjoyed it, but because that's the way we honor them. Like Samirah does. We're not evil. We just are. You and Gaelen? You're the same no matter where you are. Stubborn, bull-headed." She throws up her hands. "I don't know what the Powers That Be were thinking. They didn't break your mold, that's for sure."

I look down the street where the black horse is. She's standing on the sidewalk with her head down. I can't tell what she's doing at first, and then I see her kick out with her hind legs. Glass breaks, and I see a flash of metal as the car rocks back and forth.

Red metal.

Tessa and I run down the street. I hear NotMe's voice inside my head: _"…keep her away from old green station wagons, black Escalades, classic white Cadillacs and…"_

"Mustang my ass," the horse mutters to herself just as we reach her. She ducks her head down and kicks out again with both feet.

* * *

><p>The car's pretty much bashed in on the sidewalk side. It's a cherry red 1965 Mustang Fastback with Colorado plates: 971-Q4S. I could swear I've seen it somewhere before, but I can't remember where.<p>

Tessa and I just stand there. "Uh, a little help here?"

Another kick. The horse is humming to herself. She's happy.

"Help?" Tessa rolls her eyes. "She's _your_ apocahorse. For the day, anyway."

"How does whatshisname deal with her?"

"Deal with her? He talks to her. They work as a team. I know they don't always agree."

"Talks to her? You mean he does that Horse Whisperer thing? He doesn't use a whip or something?"

Tessa gives me this really wicked grin. "Yeah, Winchester. You try _that_ and see how far you get."

_Wham!_ The Mustang rocks back and forth as it takes another hit.

"What do I do? Tell her to heel or something?"

"Heel? She's a horse._ Talk_ to her, Wilbur!"

"A lotta help you are…" Got a lump in my throat all of a sudden. I could really use a drink.

"Uh...Sammy -"

That big black head jerks around towards me and those ears go back. Her eyes flash copper, and I swear she's breathing fire. The sky above us turns dark. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Tessa jabs me in the side with her elbow then she hisses at me out of the side of her mouth: "Her name's Samirah!"

"I mean, Samirah." I'm grinning so wide and fake my cheekbones feel like they're gonna break. "That's a lovely name, by the way."

"Hmph." She narrows her eyes and snorts at me.

I really need a drink now, but I smile even wider, like a used car salesman trying to reel in a sucker. "What's...what's it mean?"

"Entertaining Companion," the horse grits out. Thunder rumbles overhead.

"No shit. No doubt about _that_…"

I don't realize I said that out loud until Tessa groans and the horse glares even harder at me.

"Uh, it's it's a very pretty name…." I don't understand it. Usually I can talk my way in and out of everything. Not now. Nothing's working. "Um...about the car...uh, Gay-"

"Gaelen," Tessa says quickly.

"Yeah, _him_. Uh, he says you're not supposed to do that...to the...cars."

Sammy…I mean, Samirah quirks an eyebrow at me. "Gaelen's not here. Are you telling me not to?"

"Well, yeah. The other guy said -"

The horse raises one hindleg. "So I'm not supposed to do this?" She slams her leg backwards, catches the door right in the center of the panel. Metal buckles, and the car bounces up into the air about four inches. When she lowers her leg I see the imprint of her hoof burned into the metal.

"And I guess I'm not supposed to do this, either." Her back leg lashes out again, and the chassis bends even further.

She smirks at me. "Well? What am I _not_ supposed to do?"

"I, uh..." _Damn it!_

"Maybe you're saying I'm not supposed to do _this_." The black horse turns around, and the next thing I know she's standing on the roof of the car like a cat. The car sinks down from her weight.

All four tires blow. The roof caves in, but the windshield and back window glass doesn't break. It melts and runs like water. Sparks fly as she lifts her right foreleg and paws at the roof, then she stretches her neck down towards me. She's got fire in her eyes and her ears are turned backwards. Hey, I don't know jack about horses, but none of this looks good.

The wind picks up as the sky darkens. Lightning flashes overhead.

Tessa shakes her head and covers her face with her hand.

I can't shoot her, can't outmuscle her. Only thing left is that Horse Whisperer crap.

I take a deep breath.. "Samirah, I'm –I'm sorry."

Her ears go straight up at the sound of her name.

"I'm sorry I insulted you."

She stares at me, and I can't tell which way this is gonna go.

"I was being an ass about the whole thing. Could you come down now? Please, Samirah?"

"Okay." She bats those long dark eyelashes at me. "Since you asked so nicely, Wil-bur."

The sky clears up in the blink of an eye. The clouds roll out, and the sun comes out, just like that. Samirah steps down like a cat. A big damn cat, with her ears pricked forward.

It…it worked. _Sonofabitch._ Beat that, Bob Redford!

The weird vibe between the two of us leaves when the bad weather rolls out. She looks happy. Maybe she was messing with me all along. I can't tell for sure. I should get mad, but I don't. This feels like old times. I used to rag on Sam like that a lot. Used to tease him, start a prank war with him just for the hell of it. Can't do that, not anymore. I miss that. I miss my little brother.

Hey, isn't that the whole point of this thing?

I'm on a roll now. Hey, if she does what I ask from now on, then maybe…

I clear my throat. "Uh…Stay. Sit."

Samirah snorts and rolls her eyes. "Don't push your luck, OneDay."

"Oh. Okay." It's all good. I took my shot.

Tessa shakes her head. "War's not gonna like this. Too bad."

"War? Wait a minute...War? That's _his_ car?" I look around nervously. Last time I saw the dude he was minus his ring finger and his ring, thanks to Sam and me and my Bowie knife.

I don't have my knife with me now. No weapons, nothing.

"That _was_ his car." Tessa sees the look on my face and smirks. "Oh, relax, Dean. He's weakened. Permanently. Too bad. He'll have to take the bus to work from now on."

"Wait a minute. War's got a job?"

Tessa nods.

"I mean, a job-job? Are we talkin' gainful employment here?"

"Yep. See that fast food restaurant over there?" She nods at the place with the golden arches. "Go on in and tell him you want fries with that."

"Uh…I'll pass."

Samirah nods towards what's left of the fastback. "I get a little carried away sometimes. Gaelen doesn't want me smashing the humans' cars. He says that's not fair, that they didn't do anything to deserve that." She gets this wicked gleam in her eyes. "These fake Horsemen? They're fair game."

I gotta admit I didn't expect to hear _that_.

A man rushes by us on the street. He doesn't see us. Dude's got a mean look to him. He's twitchy.

"Good," Tessa says dryly. "He's right on time."

He's got a gun too. I see the butt of that semi-automatic stuffed into his side waistband as his shirt flaps open. He's not headed toward the fast food place. He's going for that corner market down the street. I don't like the way he smiles when he looks at the place.

It's weird, but I know this dude's entire history. Name's Merle Hawkins. He takes whatever he wants, and if anyone gets hurt, well, too damn bad. He's been in and out of prison since he was twenty.

I know this. I don't know how, but I do.

And I also know that either he's gonna die today, or someone's gonna die because of him.

I walk after him. Tessa and Samirah fall in behind me.

Time to go to work.

* * *

><p>Third and final chapter to be posted next week. Sooner, if RL permits.<p> 


	3. back in the saddle again

**A/N – **Chapter title from the song of the same name by Aerosmith.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Supernatural, but I have Kripke'd Kripke back with this one. Take that, Eric! If you think the SPN staff doesn't read fanfic, better think again.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 – back in the saddle again<strong>

Being Death's not a bad gig at first.

Damn. Never thought I'd hear myself say _that_.

Me and Tessa reap Merle Hawkins, the guy who tried to rob that store. Seeing him point that gun at that kid and his father really pisses me off, so I take my time with him after the store owner busts a cap in his ass.

Hawkins looks surprised that he's the one who died instead. For a weird moment I have the feeling that he actually thinks he's headed upstairs. Didn't break my heart any to tell him otherwise.

"Enjoy the ride down, pal. Trust me - sauna gets hot."

Tessa rolls her eyes at me. Samirah just stands there with her ears pricked, staring at me. I can't explain the vibe she gives off. She seems calm and wired at the same time. I've never felt that from anyone else before. I want to ask her how whatsisname rolls when he's doing that Death Horseman gig, but I don't. Maybe I don't want to hear her answer: "Oh, he's way better than _you_ are, OneDay."

I think about Sam with his soul back in place instead. Gonna keep my end of the bargain and do the damn job.

The walking heart attack's next. He tells me if he had to do it all over again, he'd eat the same way again. Dude doesn't seem all that broken up about being dead as he walks off with Tessa. I hear him ask her if there's going to be any food where he's going.

Samirah shakes her head from side to side. "Humans. I'll never understand them."

Maybe I shouldn't open my damn mouth, but I have to ask. "So, uh...there's a Sam Winchester where you come from?"

Samirah nods. "Sure. He's Bitchface."

"Bitchface?"

"Uh huh. He's the Bitchface of the Apocalypse. There's War, Death, Famine, Pestilence, and Bitchface."

"Huh. Three guesses who named him..."

She sounds like she's one second away from busting out laughing. "And you don't even need one."

"Sweet." That makes me laugh, and she tilts her head to one side a little at the sound of my voice. "Does your Sam have a soul?"

"I'm pretty sure he does. He was dead for a while, too."

"He was _what_?"

She tosses her head just as Tessa comes back. "Long story."

* * *

><p>Holy Innocents Hospital. That's where it all goes south.<p>

Tessa crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares at me. If looks could kill...well, you know the rest. I'm not having any of it. The young girl in the hospital bed looks weak and pale. She has this faraway look in her eyes. I know what that means. She's seeing stuff healthy people don't see.

She sees me and Tessa and Samirah. She sees her death.

I can hear the heart monitor beep. I hate that sound.

Samirah stands quietly by the bed. The kid smiles at her and tries to raise her hand off the bed. I guess she wants to pet Samirah. That's what it looked like, anyway.

I know her name is Hilary, and she's only twelve years old, for God's sake. She has a heart condition. That's a hell of a thing to put on anybody, much less a kid. The more I think about it, the more pissed off I get. "She's twelve. I'm Death. And she's not dying today."

Samirah snorts. Tessa looks even more pissed off than she did before. "You made a deal with Death, Dean. In exchange for your brother's soul. Have you forgotten that? You have a job to do, and your shift isn't over yet."

I shake my head. "I'm not doing it. I'm not killing her, y'hear me?"

Tessa steps right into my personal space. "There's a natural order to things. This is_ her_ destiny. And _yours_."

I roll my eyes at that one. "Give me a friggin' break. I've spent my whole life fighting against that crap. I don't believe it. That's just something the Powers That Be use to frighten everybody into making nice. I'm in charge of this, right here, right now, and I say the little girl lives."

Tessa huffs. "The sad thing is you don't believe a word you're saying." She looks at the little girl and frowns. "You have no idea what you've done. You changed things, Dean. Hilary won't live a normal life. You think she will, but she won't. Death and chaos will follow her for the rest of her life. There's a ripple effect to what you did."

Samirah nods silently.

I don't pay any attention to what Tessa says. The beeping of the heart monitor gets stronger. Hilary's color is better.

That's the first domino down, and I don't even know it. Yet.

One time, when we were kids, Sammy and I found a box of dominos up in the attic of Pastor Jim's house in Blue Earth. Sam was nine, Dad was off on a hunt, and I was laid up with a broken arm. We spent the weekend playing with the damn things. Laid them down on the floor in all these patterns, straight lines, curved lines. Tickled the hell out us to set 'em up, and then make 'em fall down. Just a touch. That was all it took.

This was different, but the same. I didn't touch Hilary. She gets better, and everything else goes to hell.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I'm standing in the ER staring down at the surgeon's nurse. Her name was Jolene. She has dark hair and a nice smile.<p>

She'd gotten off early because I didn't kill Hilary. There was a car accident. A bad one. Now Jolene is covered in blood, and she's dying. Because of me.

Less than a minute later I touch Jolene, and Tessa reaps her. "Decades early," Tessa says.

Two more dominos down, and the sonsabitches keep right on falling.

My time sense is all screwed up. Things seem to slow down and speed up. The next thing I know Samirah and I are on this sidewalk somewhere, and I watch Jolene's husband stagger to his car. Dude's drunk, wasted. He has a bottle in one hand and his car keys in the other.

I knew he's going to drive drunk. Suicide by car.

And I also knew he's going to take a busload of people with him.

The names run through my head (_Gerald Smith, Kathy Doughtery, Clara Ames..._). I see their faces, know their ages, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I'd fucked up. Big time. I hear the roar of the engine as Scott starts the car up.

I didn't think about what I did next. Damn it, I should have known better. It was the only thing I could think of to do.

I jump on Samirah's back, grab a handful of her mane and kick her in both sides with my boots. "Yeeee-hahhh!"

Right then and then I knew I'd made the biggest mistake of my life.

Samirah freezes. Her ears go up. She turns her head slowly and gives me the evil eye, and those copper eyes of hers blaze hot and bright. _"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

I gesture at the car. "Uh...well...he's getting away?"

She shakes her head sideways, looks at the speeding car and then back at me. "Do you ride?"

"Um...I...uh..."

"_Horses_. Do you ride _horses?"_

"Uh...no..."

"I never would have guessed. You kick me again, OneDayDean, and I'll sit on you."

All I can do is nod.

"All right then," Samirah rumbles. I look down and see this weird blue light flash over her coat. Next thing I know I'm sitting on a black leather saddle. Hadn't been there before. Didn't look like any Western gear I'd ever seen in the movies, either. Samirah's wearing this halter too.

No, wait a minute. I think they call it a bridle.

She nods her head up and down. "Pick up the reins."

"The what?"

"The long leather straps. They're right in front of you. Come on."

I wind them around both hands once and then pull back on them. Hell, that was stupid. She opens her mouth, tosses her head and shows me her teeth when she turns around to give me another dirty look. "Too tight. Just hold them, don't yank on them."

She paws the ground with her right leg while I loosen my grip. By this time Scott turns the corner nearly on two wheels. "He's getting away-"

"Oh, please. My son Nahele could outrun that thing when he was a foal. We have time. Put your feet in the stirrups."

"The what?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "The silver things below the saddle." She's explaining things to me like I was a four year old. Should piss me off, but it doesn't. What I know about horses you could put inside a thimble."Slip your feet through them."

After I do that she nods again.

"One last thing." Something grabs my ass and pulls me down onto the saddle. I hear a click. Feels like my ass and the insides of my legs are superglued to the saddle. I can't move.

"What the hell was _that_?"

"Just wanted to make sure you don't fall off. Don't kick me again. And don't pull on the reins." Samirah takes a couple of dancing steps sideways, and then we take off.

Damn. She runs faster than my girl ever could, faster than anything I've ever driven or ridden in.

I like it, but it scares the hell out of me too.

I don't think I screamed.

Much.

* * *

><p>We catch up with the car just past the turn at the corner. The bus is at the intersection less than half a block away.<p>

_OneDay?_ I hear Samirah's voice inside my head. _Think fast._

Everything around me goes copper colored. I'm not on her back anymore. I'm in the car, in the front seat. Scott has his foot jammed on the gas pedal.

"Stop the car!" I yell at him. The side of the bus fills up the windshield.

We're not stopping.

"Stop the damn car, dumbass!" I yell out again, and then it hits me that he can't hear or see me.

So I yank off Death's ring.

I reach out and grab the steering wheel, yank it hard over to the right. Scott yells when he sees me, but I don't give a damn about that.

The car slides sideways, then jerks to a stop six inches away from the bus.

Scott's bug-eyed, and I can tell he's going to have to change his shorts after this. "Who the hell are _you_? How the hell did you-"

Samirah walks up on the driver's side, lowers her head and stares at him. She's breathing fire and her eyes are bright copper.

Scott screams like a girl.

* * *

><p>I lost the bet.<p>

That's all I can think of. I've screwed up, big time. Death doesn't have to go through with his part of the bargain, and Sam's soul is going to stay in the pit. I'm stuck with Soulless now, and me and Bobby are going to have to find another way to get Sam's soul back.

I know I'm kidding myself. There isn't any other way to get Sam out of the pit.

Death knew I'd fail. Hell, _I _knew I'd fail, from the moment I walked into that hospital room and saw that little girl.

I fucked up for sure, but I have to make this right.

"_Hilary won't live a normal life. You think she will, but she won't. Death and chaos will follow her for the rest of her life. There's a ripple effect to what you did."_

I put the ring on, and Samirah and I go back to the hospital.

I do my damn job.

I try to apologize to Hilary, but nothing I say is good enough. I feel like a total bastard as Tessa walks off with her. That leaves me and Samirah.

"I screwed up big-time. I won't get my brother's soul back after this."

She looks at me and makes this soft sound, the same sound she made when she saw that big spotted horse, her son. "You think you're so different from Gaelen, but you two are so much alike."

I stare at her.

"Would he have done what I did?"

"In your place?" She nods. "Yes. We followed the natural order of things for a long time. It's different now." She pricks her ears. "Maybe you didn't mess up after all."

I gently pat her on her neck. I don't know why I do it. Samirah makes that soft horsey sound again. She doesn't pull back and she doesn't stomp the hell out of me. That's something, at least.

* * *

><p>Horse-boy looks pissed.<p>

He's dressed in black, and I can't help it, I snort a little when I see him. Dude's wearing a hoodie, for cripes sake.

He stands up straighter when he sees us. Dude's definitely got his game face on.

"I'm back!" Samirah says cheerfully. She practically dances up to him. "Did you miss me?"

He stares at her for a moment. "I guess." Then Gay-boy's eyes widen. "Wait a minute." He points at me. "You let _him_ ride?"

"Yes."

"I'll be damned," he mutters. He shakes his head. "Did he scream?"

"A little."

"Sweet."

That weird blue light runs over her and she has her saddle and bridle on again. He swings up into the saddle. Samirah turns and slowly walks around Tessa and me. Gay-boy sits tall in the saddle, I'll give him that, like Eastwood or McQueen.

"Tessa." He nods at her. Tessa smiles and nods back.

He looks at me. Another nod. "Poser."

"Hey!" I give him a look that could blister paint. He smirks even more.

"See you around, One Day," Samirah calls out as she walks away. "Hope everything works out for you."

The air around them lights up with that weird copper colored glow.

Horse-boy grunts. "So how was it?"

"I had a nice time."

He chuckles as they fade into thin air. "Good."

I shake my head as they fade out. "Least it worked out for them."

Tessa sighs. "You're all the same. No matter what 'verse, you're all the same."

Damn, I feel dead tired all of a sudden. What the hell Can I say? "Deal's off because I screwed up?"

Tessa gives me this sideways glance and the look on her face softens. I blink, and next thing I know I'm back at Bobby's place. The hair on the back of my neck stands up. I guess it was the ring. I still have it on.

Sonofabitch.

I know what I 'm going to see, even before I walk into the room: Bobby tied in a chair. Sam with a butcher knife. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out.

I put my hand on Sam's shoulder, jerk him around.

He looks surprised.

"Hey, Sam. I'm back."

I put my fist in his face and drop him like a bad habit.

Yep. Perfect end to a craptastic day. This one _definitely_ buries the needle on the Weird-O-Meter.

-30-


End file.
